Als Lily sich in James verliebte
by Lilsys
Summary: James und Lily sind für einander bestimmt. Lily braucht aber etwas länger, um das einzusehen – sie muss erst mal sich selbst überwinden...


Disclaimer: Lily und James sowie die Marauder und alle sonst hier vorkommenden Personen und Orte gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern – ratet mal – der wunderbaren J.K.Rowling.

**Als Lily sich in James verliebte**

Es geschah im Spätfrühling, kurz vor dem Ende meines siebten Schuljahres auf Hogwarts und einen Tag vor dem letzten Quidditch-Spiel des Jahres, natürlich Gryffindor versus Slytherin, _das _Spiel der Saison. In der letzten Stunde hatten wir Geschichte der Zauberei. Leider kamen James und ich – hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass ich ihn über alles hasste? – als letzte in den Klassenraum, da wir als Schulsprecher noch eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit zwischen zwei Vertrauensschülern zu regeln hatten. (Bei diesem verbalen Streit waren James und ich mal einer Meinung gewesen. Was ist bloß in ihn gefahren?)

Wie auch immer, also saßen wir in der ersten Reihe, direkt vor dem Lehrerpult. Ich schrieb eifrig an meinen Notizen, bemerkte aber im Augenwinkel, dass James außerordentlich nervös war. Er wackelte auf seinem Stuhl hin und her und konnte kaum seine Feder ruhig in der Hand halten. Irgendwie brachte es mir eine seltsame Genugtuung, ihn so rastlos zu sehen. Es gefiel mir sogar.

Irgendwann fühlte ich, wie er seine Hand auf meinen Oberschenkel legte. Ich erstarrte erst einmal. Er hatte mich schon unzählige Male gefragt, ob ich mit ihm ausgehe. Ich habe noch jedes Mal mit nein geantwortet. Ich hasste ihn doch!

Ich streckte meine linke Hand aus. Ich wollte seine Hand beiseite schieben. Ich hasste ihn! Ich durfte nicht zulassen, dass er mich betatscht. Das Gefühl, dass mein Bein an der Stelle prickelte, wo er mich berührt hatte, ignorierte ich vorsorglich.

Als meine Hand seine berührte, hatte er längst seine Finger mit meinen verschränkt, ehe ich überhaupt reagieren konnte. Seinem eisernen Griff konnte ich nicht entkommen – und ich wollte auch gar nicht, seine Berührung ließ Schmetterlinge durch meinen Bauch fliegen. In all den Jahren hatte er mich noch nie so berührt. Aber ich hasste ihn! Warum dachte ich dann _so _über ihn?

Ich hasste ihn. Ich wollte aufschreien, dass er mich endlich losließ. Aber ich tat es nicht. Ich wollte aufstehen und wegrennen, aber ich konnte nicht. Was hätten meine Mitschüler gedacht? Black und Pettigrew hätten mich ausgelacht! Remus' mitleidigen Blick hätte ich nie ertragen können! Und an den verletzten Gesichtsausdruck, den Potter mir dann zugeworfen hätte, wollte ich gar nicht erst denken...

Es war letzten September gewesen, da gingen Potter und ich von einem Gespräch mit Dumbledore zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Irgendwann meinte er: „Hey, Lily, warte kurz."

Ich blieb stehen und drehte mich zu ihm um. Er sah mir direkt in die Augen. „Was ist denn?", fragte ich.

„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mit mir ausgehen würdest." Er hatte dabei so eine sanfte Stimme, die ich bei ihm noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Fast hätte ich seinem Wunsch nachgegeben. Aber ich hasste ihn!

„Nein." Kurz, prägnant, kalt. Ich hasste ihn. Er hatte keine andere Antwort verdient. Aber als ich den verletzten Ausdruck in seinen rehbraunen Augen sah, diesen Schmerz, diese Enttäuschung... Ich wollte mich korrigieren, doch noch ja sagen, aber ehe ich den Mund aufbrachte, hatte er sich schon umgedreht und war die nächste Treppe hinab gelaufen. Er war ein guter Sportler. Ich hätte nie im Leben die Chance gehabt, ihn wieder einzuholen.

Seit dem Tag hasste ich Potter noch mehr. Wie konnte er es wagen, vor mir davonzulaufen!

Aber in diesem Augenblick konnte ich an nichts denken als an unsere Hände, die verschränkt auf meinem Oberschenkel ruhten. Sobald es klingelte, half James mir hoch, ohne meine Hand loszulassen. Er packte mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes unsere Sachen in unsere Taschen und ehe ich wusste, was da mit mir geschah, zog er mich in Richtung des Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraumes.

Ich glaube nicht, dass uns viele Leute sahen. Alle wollten nur so schnell wie möglich nach draußen, um die letzten warmen Sonnenstrahlen dieses Tages zu genießen. Auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum begegneten wir niemandem und während wir praktisch schon rannten – immer noch Hand in Hand – gingen mir die wildesten Gedanken durch den Kopf. Wieso verhielt Potter sich plötzlich so? Und vor allem: Warum unternahm ich nichts dagegen? Ich hasste ihn, also warum ließ ich es zu, dass er mich durch das halbe Schloss führte?

Mir war alles egal, solange ich nur seine Hand in meiner spürte. Wir betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum und fanden ihn – welch eine Überraschung – leer vor. Wir waren die ersten hier, und wahrscheinlich auch die Einzigen, solange die Sonne noch an diesem Frühlingstag am Himmel stand. Ehe ich mich versah, wurde ich von James an die Wand gedrückt. Ich spürte, wie sich sein Körper gegen meinen presste, wie seine Hände durch mein Haar und über meine Hüfte wanderten, wie sein Mund begierig auf den meinen gepresst wurde. Nach einiger Zeit – waren es Sekunden oder Stunden? – wurde sein Kuss sanfter und ich erwiderte ihn. Hölle, was tat ich da? Ich hasste ihn doch! Wie konnte ich ihn küssen?

Ich fand Gefallen an dem Gefühl, seine Lippen auf meinen zu spüren. Noch nie wurde ich von jemandem geküsst, der mir so viel Leidenschaft entgegen brachte. Ich wurde ganz kribbelig und seltsamerweise nützte ich die Situation. Ich leckte ihm über die Unterlippe, er öffnete sofort seinen Mund und ließ es zu, dass ich seinen Mund mit meiner Zunge erkundete.

Bei Grindelwald, sagte ich gerade, ich würde die Situation nützen? Wo bin ich denn? Im Plötzlich-liebe-ich-Potter-Land? Verdammt, war ich nicht eben noch der festen Ansicht geweseb, dass ich ihn hassen würde?

Unser Kuss vertiefte sich, meine Arme legten sich automatisch um seinen Hals und Potters Hand, die eben noch über meine Hüfte gekreist war, begann, nach oben zu wandern. Wenn er mich nicht gegen die Wand hinter mir gepresst hätte, wäre ich schon längst ein Häufchen auf dem Boden gewesen, so weich waren meine Knie.

Als ob er es gefühlt hätte, griff er um meinen Po und zog mich etwas nach oben. Mir blieb gar keine andere Wahl, als ihm die Beine um die Hüften zu schlingen. Nun brauchte ich mir keine Sorgen mehr zu machen, dass ich eventuell wegschmelzen würde, denn er hielt mich stark aber behutsam fest.

Ich war viel zu sehr in den Kuss vertieft, daher bemerkte ich erst, dass er mich in sein Schlafzimmer getragen hatte, als er mich auf seinem Bett nieder ließ. Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass die Schulsprecher eigene – und noch dazu sehr komfortabel eingerichtete – Schlafzimmer hatten? Und hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass ich wohl gerade dabei war, das Dümmste in meinem ganzen Leben zu tun? Immerhin hasste ich ihn!

Auch ihm schien die Tatsache bewusst zu werden, dass er möglicherweise kurz davor war, einen Fehler zu begehen. Er ließ mich los und stand vor mir. Mit der einen Hand fuhr er sich durchs Haar und zerzauste es, während er mich mit seinen rehbraunen Augen ansah, wie ich da mit ebenfalls zerzaustem Haar auf seinem Bett saß und schwer atmete.

„Evans, ich...", begann er. Aber ich ließ ihn nicht aussprechen. Ich weiß nicht mehr, warum ich es getan hatte. Ich hasste ihn, aber in diesem Augenblick – und in allen weiteren Augenblicken meines Lebens – war es mir völlig gleichgültig. Ich packte ihn an seiner Krawatte und zog ihn zu mir herab. Dabei legte ich mich selbst aufs Bett und als er dann endlich über mir war, legte ich meine Hände links und rechts an seinen Kopf und presste seine Lippen auf meine. Er küsste mich ebenso begierig wie ich ihn und während ich begann, seine Krawatte zu lösen, begann er, meine Bluse zu öffnen und seine Hände auf Wanderschaft über meinen Körper loszuschicken.

Schließlich passierte es. Ich ließ es zu, dass der Mann, den ich am meisten von allen hasste, das tat, wovor ich noch vor jedem anderen geflüchtet bin. Es war, als ob ich auf ihn gewartet hätte; als ob ich mich für ihn aufgehoben hätte; damit er mein Erster sein konnte – und mein Letzter.

Später lag ich in seinen Armen und – so schrecklich es auch klingt – begann zu weinen. Ich weiß nicht mehr, weshalb ich zu weinen anfing, ob nun vor Freude oder aus Trauer, etwas verloren zu haben, das ich vorher eigentlich nie als meinen Besitz angesehen hatte. Er handelte daraufhin völlig unverhofft. Ich hätte ja ein Potter-typisches Kommentar à la „War ich denn so miserabel?" erwartet, stattdessen drückte er mich aber an seine Brust und begann, mir beruhigend über den Rücken zu streicheln.

Als ich das nächste Mal meine Augen aufschlug, war es dunkel draußen. Das Fenster stand offen und kühle Luft strömte herein, was mich aber nicht störte, da ich eine bequeme Bettheizung hatte, die neben mir in Gestalt von James Potter lag. Einen Arm hatte er um meine Hüfte geschlungen, als ob sie seit jeher dort hingehören würde. In mir tobte ein Gefühlschaos, denn ich hatte mit dem Mann geschlafen, den ich am meisten hasste, und dennoch war ich glücklich bis zum Überlaufen. Kurz gesagt, ich fühlte mich in seiner Umarmung wohl.

Nichtsdestotrotz wand ich mich behutsam aus seinen Armen, um ihn nicht aufzuwecken, und trippelte auf Zehenspitzen ins Bad. Ich wusch mir mit eiskaltem Wasser das Gesicht und starrte dann kurz in den Spiegel. Ich untersuchte mein Gesicht. Grüne Augen, eine viel zu runde, aber wenigstens kleine Nase und rotes Haar, das sich verdächtig mit meinen Augen schlug.

Plötzlich schlangen sich zwei starke Arme um meinen Bauch und ich erschrak etwas. Ich hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass er mir nachgeschlichen war und mir nun durch den Spiegel und mit überraschend wacher Miene ins Gesicht starrte. Er küsste meine Schulter, ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, und meinte dann mit schläfriger Stimme: „Hey, es ist kalt hier. Kommst du mit mir zurück?" Wieder schenkte er mir diesen flehenden Blick wie damals im September, und dieses Mal sagte ich nicht nein.

Wir schliefen noch einmal miteinander, und während er und ich vereint waren, wie es nur zwei Menschen möglich ist, die einander ihre Seelen offenbaren – er war in mir und ich konnte all seine Gefühle für mich in seinen Augen lesen und wusste zugleich, dass er sie auch meinte – wurde mir mit einem Schlag klar, dass ich ihn nur deshalb die ganze Zeit gehasst hatte, weil ich Angst davor gehabt hatte, dass er mich verletzen könnte, indem er mich zurückweist. Aber er hat das genaue Gegenteil dazu getan und als ich die Liebe in seinen Augen sah, wusste ich, dass ich ihn auch liebte. Bislang hatte ich noch nie von jemandem solch eine Zuneigung für mich gesehen, aber ich wusste, dass er mich so liebte, dass er für mich sterben würde – und ich für ihn. Ich wusste plötzlich, dass wir füreinander bestimmt waren, dass wir ohne den jeweils anderen nur zwei halbe Menschen waren. Ich erfuhr zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit, was es heißt, glücklich zu sein, und ich wusste, dass es ihm genauso erging.

Am nächsten Morgen holte Gryffindor dank James' selbstsicherem Einsatz gegen Slytherin den diesjährigen Quidditch Cup. Noch am selben Tag gingen wir das erste Mal aus – wir schlichen uns durch einen Geheimgang nach Hogsmeade – und seit diesem Tag waren wir ein Paar. Anfang August zogen wir zusammen. Zu Weihnachten zwei Jahre später sagte ich ihm, dass ich sein Kind erwartete. Am darauffolgenden Neujahrstag machte er mir einen Antrag. An unserem dritten Jahrestag heirateten wir und bald darauf kam unser Sohn zur Welt. An diesem Tag wurde die Welt endgültig perfekt für mich.

Ende

A/N: Hope you liked it? Sagt mir, wie es euch gefallen hat! Zu schnulzig? Zu fluffy? Zu unrealistisch? Reviewt!


End file.
